Another Reincarnation
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Sequel to The Reincarnation. I recommend you read the first part.


**Part One—Sad Truths**

Link sat up from the field of flowers. He saw Vicky standing over him with a slight scowl on her face. _Hello, beautiful. _Link said, smiling, hoping it would get a smile on your face as well. But her expression remained fixed. _Vicky, what's wrong?_ Vicky shook her head, _We violated their law. We weren't supposed to be in love. We aren't in love._ Link was confused, _Vicky, what are you saying? I love you._ She shook her head too, _No. Don't you see? I am your mother. You are my son. Mother and son are supposed to love each other in a different way. We're breaking their law._ Link rubbed his temples, annoyed a little, _Who's law? Vicky, what are you talking about? We can love each other. _He noticed there were tears developing in her eyes. Standing up from the ground, he ran to her, comforting her. He had no idea why she was acting this way. Angered, she pushed him away and stepped back, _You fool! We're violating their law! We can't! _Now Link was mad, _Who! Who's law? _Vicky pointed towards the sky, _Them._ Link looked up, then saw that Vicky had fled. _Vicky, I don't understand. Vicky! Please, Vicky..._

* * *

Link shot up from his bed. He was having those weird dreams again. Only a month ago when he was living with Matt in Kakariko he was having dreams about his mother killing herself. Now he's having a dream about his mother leaving him. Well, at least the reincarnation of his mother.

"Talking in your sleep again," said Vicky. She was sitting at the table and eating fruit for breakfast.

Link nodded, "A bad dream."

"Was it the dream you've been telling me about?" she asked. Link nodded, "Well stop thinking about it. It's only a dream, after all."

Link laughed, "You sound just like Matt. He said that all the time."

"Well maybe that means it's good advice," she said, giving him a look. She got up from the table and walked to a chair in the corner, in front of a small mirror. She began to brush the tangles from her hair, "I'm going out with Zelda today."

"To do what?"

She rolled her eyes and wheeled to face him, "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Well I would like to know where you are, just in case I go looking for you."

She continued to brush her hair, turning back around, "We're going to do girl things," she said, "We're thinking about getting hair cuts."

"I like your hair long," he said with a smile.

She smiled as well, taking kindly to his comment, "That's why I'm only getting a trim. And Zelda's getting a few inches chopped off. Nothing real big. Then maybe we'll go out to dinner with Matt."

"Really? Well tell him I said hi if you do."

She nodded, "Sure thing," she put down her brush and scrambled into her shoes, "I'm going now. I'll be back around noon tomorrow."

"You're gonna take that long for a hair cut and dinner?"

"Well I may just spend the night. Is that ok with you?" Link shrugged, "Ok," she smiled and waved, "Bye, Link."

He waved and watched her climb down the ladder. He reached across the table and grabbed an orange from a bowl and then went the door. He climbed down the ladder as well. But he was going to Saria's house. He was sure she'd be up.

He walked over to her house and knocked on her door, "It's me, Link."

He waited a few moments and the door was answer by Saria, "I'm busy," she said and she attempted to close the door but Link had stopped her.

"What's going on?"

She sighed, "I have a kid here."

Link's jaw dropped, "You finally got someone?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, not a Kokiri kid. I mean a KID kid."

Link's eyes widened, "An outsider?" he shouted. Saria nodded.

"He's dying," she said, "Or at least close to dying. I'm trying to keep him alive."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Saria thought for a while and then ran inside for a slight second to retrieve a bucket and a sponge. She handed them to Link, "Run to the spring and fill up the bucket."

"What's the sponge for?"

"It's for when you get back. Go!" she ran back into the house to care for the kid.

Link ran to the spring in the Lost Woods and quickly filled up the bucket and dashed back. He ran back into Saria's house and placed the bucket on the table.

"Here, now what?" he asked.

Saria was over the kid, who was lying over her bed, limp. He had a long patch of brown hair. He was so young, only about 7 years of age. Link felt sorry for the kid.

Saria took the sponge and dunked it in the bucket. She dabbed it on the boy's forehead.

"I think he'll make it," she said, "He'll just need some food that'll be easy for him to eat with him unconscious."

Link looked down at his orange, "This will work," he took hold of the boy's jaw and forced it open. He squeezed the orange into his mouth and allowed it to drip down his throat.

"There," Link said, nodding.

Saria, exhausted, sat down on a chair, "By goddesses! I was up for five hours caring for him."

"Where did you find him?" Link asked, curious.

"Tucked away in a bush in the Lost Woods. He was half conscious," she said, "He told me his name was Kajiro before he passed out. If I hadn't have found him, he would have turned into a Stalfos for sure."

Link nodded, knowing the tale about Stalfos, "I'll help look after him until he wakes up."

Saria turned to him, "Don't you and Vicky have something planned?"

Link shook his head, "Nope, she and Zelda already planned a date for today. She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh."

Link nodded, "I wonder where this boy came from."

Saria looked at Kajiro and nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Vicky walked passed the guard at the gate, who knew she wasn't a figure that he should be aware of. He bowed at her and continued to keep watch. She walked into the castle and turned to a soldier in the lobby.

"Where's Zelda?" she asked casually, as if she wasn't addressing someone of royalty but more of a friend. The soldier nodded and retreated to go retrieve Zelda.

It was more quiet than usual, and that wasn't normal. Most of the times many people would be heard down the halls. But today was different.

"Hey…" Vicky turned around and saw Zelda standing there. She waved.

"Hi, Zelda," she said, "What's up?"

Zelda shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked, seeing something was bothering her.

Zelda shook her head, "Nothing."

Vicky nodded, "Ok, then…you ready to go out?"

"Um…well…I don't feel like going out today."

Vicky raised one eyebrow, "But…we planned today all out," Zelda looked at the ground, "Ok, I guess I can go back Kokiri Forrest cause I—"

Zelda clutched onto Vicky's arm, "No, please!" Vicky froze, "Um…don't go."

Vicky nodded, "Something's bothering you. You mind telling me what?"

Zelda shifted her eyes from one side to the next, "Come to my room, I don't want anyone to hear."

Vicky followed Zelda to her room and sat down on the bed as she closed the door.

"Ok, listen," Zelda said, grabbing Vicky's arm once more, "I think Matt's seeing someone else."

"What?" Vicky yelled.

"Shhh!" Zelda said.

"Sorry," Vicky lowered her voice. She had to maintain her composure, "Why would you think that he's seeing someone else?"

"Because," Zelda said, feeling very uncomfortable, "He been staying out all the time until late at night. And he comes straight home looking dazed."

Vicky laughed, "Come on, he could be partying all day for all we know. Down at the Milk Bar they have parties until 2:30 in the morning."

"You didn't let me finish. When he comes home, he smells like…girls perfume."

Now Vicky started to get suspicious, "Hm…where is he now."

"Um…out."

Vicky nodded, "Well, yeah. I should have suspected that."

Zelda thought for a minute, "You wanna raid his room?"

Vicky became interested, "Sounds fun!"

Zelda smiled, "Let's go," she said. They got up from the bed and ran down the hall to Matt's room. It was neat and clean but cluttered at one corner.

"Where would he keep evidence that he was seeing someone else?"

Zelda shrugged, "He's not stupid, so he wouldn't keep it in a drawer or something. Let's check his bag. He never lets anyone look in there."

Vicky nodded and ran to the cluttered corner, where his bag lay. She unzipped it and turned it upside down, dumping everything on the floor.

"Look," Zelda said, taking up three objects in her hands, "A skirt."

Vicky took the other two objects, "Well at least we know it's a girl."

Zelda giggled, "Yeah, what if it was a guy he's seeing?"

Vicky laughed at the thought, "Oh gods, that would be hilarious."

Zelda looked down, "Well…actually, no it wouldn't be."

Vicky realized it wasn't, "Yeah, but a funny thought, though," she took up the objects, "A saddle horn."

Zelda pondered, "A girl on a ranch, no doubt."

Vicky nodded, "And a milk bottle."

Zelda's eyes widened, "The milkman's daughter on Lon Lon Ranch!"

Vicky was shocked, "Malon! I know her. She takes care of Link's horse."

Zelda clenched her fist, "She will pay."

Vicky placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Let's not go too crazy now," Zelda nodded and calmed down, "We should go talk to Malon, bring the things we found, and see if what she's really doing what we think she's doing. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Zelda shrugged, "We'll have to sneak out."

"What?" Vicky asked, a little surprised.

"Impa is expected for us to be with her out on our 'date' in an hour. I know for a fact she won't take us to the ranch, especially with our excuse."

Vicky nodded hesitantly, "If that's the only way."

"Well, there is another way…"

* * *

Link watched Saria snore away, her head rested on the table. She was drooling a bit and fast away at rest. He sighed, bored at the reason why he was sitting there.

"Mum…" a voice came from the boy.

Link turned to the boy, "What?" he said, aware that he had just spoke.

The boy turned over and faced him, his blue eyes gleaming, "Mum…" he muttered.

Link stood up and walked over to the boy. He kneeled down beside the bed, "What did you say?"

He scowled greatly, "I want my mum," he said in a hoarse voice. Nothing like a child's voice. It was low and creepy, like a demon.

This made Link a little shocked, how such a small child could make such a frightening voice. The boy closed his eyes and fell limp again. Cautiously, Link felt for a pulse, fearing the boy may be dead. He felt a faint pulse, but it indicated he was alive.

Link sighed in relief. He began to take his hand away. Suddenly the boy sprung to life again and grabbed Link's wrist with incredible force. He tried to get lose from his grip, but the boy held on tightly.

"Ow…" Link muttered. He tried using his other hand to pry the young boy's grip. But nothing worked.

The boy's eyes opened slowly, reveling flaming red, not a beautiful blue like before. In the same voice he had spoken before, he spoke this time as well, "You will bring her to me and I will have her too."

Link's eyes widened, "Who? Bring who to you?"

"The one who's afraid to violate their law. The one who is falling in love with someone of her own kind. Victoria Avella Coherence…"

"What?" Link struggled to get free, "No! I won't! Leave Vicky alone!"

The boy let out a hideous cackle, "Bring her to me, or the innocence of yourself will die."

Link continued to struggle, "I don't understand!"

"Let me show you…"

The boy suddenly began to push various visions through Link's mind. Link shook his head violently, trying to rid himself from the horrible visions. Visions of torture, abuse, and rape. His eyes suddenly began to roll in the back of his head and with so much pressure and waves of emotions, he went limp, unconscious.

The boy fell asleep again, loosening his grip on Link so his arm fell to his side.

* * *

Vicky giggled endlessly at the strange outfits Zelda had picked out for them. Somehow she managed to get access into the armory and grabbed two pairs of armor for soldiers to wear.

"Is this your other plan?" Vicky said, still giggling.

Zelda fitted her helmet over her head, "Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

"They're heavy."

Zelda laughed and nodded, "Yeah…" she pulled some gloves over her hands, "You know…for me and you doing something that should be depressing, we sure are having fun."

Vicky nodded, "I agree. I was prepared for you to be in tears right now. But your laughing and having a good time with me."

Zelda laughed a little, "Yeah, I hardly get to do something like this. Even if I wanted to, there's no one to do it with. So there's no point of enjoying it."

Vicky smiled, "Well I'm here to enjoy it with you."

Zelda nodded and turned towards the door, "So here's the plan. We're on an errand to go buy up a cow for the stable for the princess. Princess' orders!"

"Sure thing!" Vicky said, slipping on her own gloves.

"Ok, let's go."

Zelda opened the door and walked out. Vicky followed on after her. They walked out of the castle and started towards the drawbridge.

"You two…" the guard at the drawbridge said, "What's your business out of town?"

Zelda cleared her throat and answered in a manly voice, "Um…yes…as princess' orders, we are to buy up a new cow for the stable. So we're on our way to Lon Lon Ranch."

The guard eyed them, "Really? Who are you too?"

"My name is Elvino," Zelda said in her manly voice, nodding. She knew Elvino since she was ten, when she had a girly crush on him.

"And you?" he pointed his spear towards Vicky.

Vicky cleared her throat, "Sesskyo," she didn't need to attempt a deep voice, since her voice was deep enough already.

"Sesskyo?" the guard asked, "I've never heard of you around here."

Zelda stepped forward, "He's an intern. Was hired last week."

The guard nodded, "I find it right you can pass."

Zelda nodded and started walking, Vicky following.

"Wait…" the guard said. Zelda and Vicky stopped walking, "You said it's princess' orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"So that means if I ask her myself, she will say you ordered her this?"

"Yes, sir."

The guard nodded, "Ok, but I'll that intern fired and you on probation."

Zelda nodded, "Sure thing."

They continued walking. Vicky worriedly turn to Zelda.

"He's gonna go ask you if you order 'us' to go buy up a cow."

Zelda laughed, "Being a princess has it's advantage. Even if he asks and we're not there, he can't get me in trouble. He's not allowed to yell at me."

Vicky found that very catching, "I like it."

"I know! But let's get out of these armor, it's really hot."

Vicky nodded in agreement and began to strip down from her armor, "Let's leave it by the tree so we can pick it up later."

"Good idea. You have the things?"

Vicky pulled the skirt, milk bottle, and saddle horn from a pouch in her dress, "Yep."

"Ok, let's go," Zelda said. And the two of them walked into the ranch. Zelda looked around frantically until she found a young girl, just about her age, with long red hair and gold eyes. She approached her.

The girl turned to Zelda, "How can I help you?"

Zelda balled her hands in a fist, trying to contain her anger.

The farm girl saw Vicky, "Hey, Vicky!" she said, waving.

Vicky smiled and waved, "Hey, Malon."

"Do you know who I am?" Zelda asked, accusingly.

Malon shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Malon's eyes widened as she curtsied, "Oh, your majesty. I didn't know, I've never seen you before."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Quit acting fake. I know what you're hiding."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda scoffed, she couldn't believe how innocent she was trying to make herself, "Do you know anyone by the name of Matt?"

Malon didn't look guilty, "No."

"Really?" Zelda laughed a little and took out a skirt, holding it up like evidence at a court, "You recognize this?"

Malon took the skirt, "Yes, that's my skirt. I wear it when I go out."

"How about this?" she took out the saddle horn, "Looking at that horse over there, I see it fits perfectly to that saddle, doesn't it?"

Malon looked confused, "So?"

"And this…" she pulled out the milk bottle, "This lead me to know that all these things belong to you."

Malon shook her head, not fully understanding her, "You have my stuff, so what?"

Zelda laughed again, "I found these in my boyfriend's bag in his room! My boyfriend, Matt."

"I told you I don't know anybody named Matt!"

"You're full of bullshit!"

Vicky was distracted from the conversation upon hearing something in the tree nearby her. Curious, she wrapped her arms around the tree and began to climb it.

Zelda turned to Vicky, "What are you doing?"

"I'm think I see something," she heard from the tree top. She was so high, no one could see her any longer.

"What do you see?"

"I…see…" suddenly she came crashing through the leaves, falling to the ground. But she was bringing another figure down with her.

Zelda gasped, "Matt!" she screamed. She turned back to Malon, "You filthy liar!" she swung her hand back and slapped her across her face. She ran over to Matt and kicked him in the side, "You ass, you bad, bad person! How could you?"

Matt stumbled up, "I can explain…"

"No you can't," she said, "You are not to return to my castle or I'll have you both thrown in the dungeon!" Zelda angrily turned to the entrance.

Vicky got up too, "Zelda, wait!" she ran after Zelda.

Zelda turned to her, "I can't believe it was true," for some reason she couldn't find the courage to cry, it didn't hurt her as much as it should have. She sighed, "Can we go home, now?"

Vicky nodded, "I think that would be a good idea."


End file.
